Puzzles are meant to be hard DISCONTINUED
by Datninjaturtle
Summary: One is trying to be a hero. One is used to the fighting. One is used to the trouble. One is used to being alone. One isn't used to any of this, yet. but someone has to save the world right? and hey, if you just happen to find a family while you're fighting for your life, whats the big deal? (lloyd's in her too i swear. eventually) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The buildings that surrounded downtown were all run down or shady, and in some cases, both. The lighting was poor, and rumors of deaths and crimes seemed to add to the vibe of the area. Street fights were not uncommon, and consisted mainly of gang wars and/or robberies. It was usually quiet, as if some unspoken rule told everyone to be quiet, or else.

That night, however, the sounds of the city seemed to be completely drowned out by the yelling coming from one of the dimly lit streets. At least three voices.

A young boy, maybe 18, slid through the streets like a shadow, the type of caution brought on by years of practice. He stopped for a second to brush his dark brown spiked hair out of his amber eyes when he heard it. Adjusting his dark red jacket, he turned towards the alleyway where the noise was heard. The shadows just barely hid three tall figures and an elderly man, who despite being in some sort of danger, held a delicately designed teapot in his hand, and a matching cup in the other.

The boy jumped into the light, blocking the exit to the alley. "Hey! What do you think your doing harassing this guy? And- what exactly _are_ you?"

The tallest of the three, his skin tinted a watery shade of blue, with greenish eyes, chuckled, a deep, throaty, sinister laugh that seemed to chill the air. The boy shivered slightly, never being one for the cold. The snake-like man lunged forward to fight, and the boy jumped backwards, dodging the attack and flipping him onto the ground by his wrist. The other two leaped forward, the boy bracing himself for attack, but the hit never came. He looked and saw that the three were out cold on the ground. The boy looked around and saw nothing but a steaming teapot, completely intact, on the ground on top of an envelope.

The boy opened it, and, setting the teapot gently on the ground beside him, read the small note that consisted of an address and a time and date. Confused, the boy picked up the envelope again and turned it over. In large red lettering, it read: KAI. Only one thought was racing through the boy's head as he shoved it all in his jacket pocket and ran towards the city.

_Who the h*ll was that guy?... And how does he know my name?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I have to say young man, I am disappointed at the stunt you pulled today. Though, unfortunately, not surprised."

The principal of Ninjago high was a very understanding man, and would normally let a kid off with a warning if something like this happened. However, the boy that sat before him had a strong reputation of trouble. Fights seemed to follow him, and most kids would avoid him for his intimidating appearance. He was almost like a ghost, except when he was being punished for something.

"B-but Sir, -" the boy stuttered, trying to defend himself from the accusation, though he knew it would most likely change nothing. His wavy black hair rested on his face as if it were a shield to protect him from the accusing glances and the never-ending lectures.

"You didn't do it, I know." the principal interrupted his attempt at denial. "Just like you didn't break one of the desks last month." his cold stare landed on him and their eyes met.

"But that was an accident! Someone tripped me!" he pleaded. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me ask you one thing, son. Do you know what happen if you get one more detention?" he looked down with a sort of disappointment written on his wrinkled face. The boy shrunk a little inside his seat, the office suddenly seeming big enough to swallow him up. He shook his head slowly, eyes darting as he wondered what could happen.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to be suspended if this keeps up." his breath hitched.

"But- i-i… p-please, i told you i didn't do it! I wasn't even there!"

"Yes, and can you prove that you were…"

"Practicing. B-band."

"Band. right. Unless you can prove you wer-"

"Excuse me?" a new voice sounded into the office, frail yet determined. "Ah, there you are!" the stranger was and old man, a long white beard and mysterious eyes that seemed all too knowing. This wasn't upsetting though. In fact, his presence was incredibly comforting to the boy.

"Um, who are yo-" the man cut the principle off. "I'm sorry i was looking for my grandson. He has band practice this afternoon, and i was supposed to pick him up after school. Are you his teacher?"

The principal shook his head. "Oh, uh, no. I was jus-"

"Then you won't mind if we leave now." the man took his hand and walked out the door, leaving the principal standing there, baffled.

The boy followed him down the hall before turning back to see if his principal had followed.

"Thank you sir, bu-" when he turned back around he saw that the hallway was empty, save for a small note with small black scrawl on the front, and something on the back. He picked up the paper, reading the word.

_Cole._

"What, wha-?"


End file.
